The present invention relates to a Measuring Device that is useful in making articles of clothing from paper patterns.
Several companies, including the Assignee hereof, manufacture and sell paper patterns for clothing, particularly for women's clothing, to be used to fashion garments at home.
The patterns are, of course, sold by size and contain markings indicating how the cloth should be cut along the pattern template. However, as is known, each person has a body configuration which is unique. Accordingly, in order to obtain an optimum fit, the pattern marking must be altered by actual measurement to fit the particular individual for whom the garment is to be fashioned.
For this connection, a particularly important dimension is the crotch-to-waistline measurement, especially for pants, shorts, leotards and the like wherein the garment has a crotch section. To date, no adequate--or accurate--means has been devised to take these measurements.